


forgive me, my weakness

by greekmythos



Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Chikan, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shujin!Goro, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Student Vice-President Goro Akechi and the new transfer student Akira Kurusu catch the train together on their way to school. Surely his senpai is all filled up from their escapades during breakfast to try anything more, right?[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 3 -Shujin!Goro,Public/Semi-Public Sex, Cockwarming]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	forgive me, my weakness

“S-senpai! W-we can’t do this here-”

Akira cups at his own mouth to swallow down the flurry of moans, tearfully looking back at his offender who only playfully winks back at him. His senpai, Goro, just continues to cup at his ass from the inside of his plaid uniform pants, smiling in delight as his kouhai shudders against his form. His grip on the railing is gone and all weight is left onto Goro, basically forfeiting all control to his senpai. 

“No need to worry, we’re the only ones here,” Goro licks across the shell of his ear, chuckling at how sensitive Akira is so early in the morning. Pressing him harder against the train cabin’s wall, he drags his finger across his quivering hole, smirking at how his breath hitches slightly as it fogs onto the door’s window. “Just need to be quiet, okay?”

He pulls down Akira’s pants and underwear just enough to expose his behind, each gloved finger squeezing around the supple flesh and spreading them apart. As efficiently as he can, he fishes his own hard cock from his slacks, grinding it against his ass and watching his kouhai absolutely fall apart despite not even doing _anything_ yet. 

“Senpai….” Akira whines softly under his breath, shivering as every bump on the tracks presses him further and further onto Goro’s bare cock. “I d-don’t know if I can h-hold back…”

“You’re a good boy though, right Akira?” Goro asks as he slowly prods his index finger against his puckered hole, licking his lips before he tugs down the collar of his summer uniform. He nibbles across the new expanse of flesh exposed before his eyes, shoving his fingers inside with no hesitation as he punches out a choked moan from his innocent lips. “You can do it. Senpai believes you can do it.”

The boy has half a mind to tell off his senpai, isn’t he supposed to be responsible one out of the two? Yet he turns into putty under Goro like clockwork as soon as his gloved fingers stretch him open, knowing full well that he _doesn’t_ need any more if him coming over for an ‘early breakfast’ wasn’t enough to sate him. 

All Akira Kurusu wants right now is for his senpai to ravish him right here and right **now**.

“G-goro senpai…” Akira bites down on his bottom lip hard, stopping himself from becoming a moaning mess just from Goro’s fingers alone. No matter how outlandish his demands are, he _always_ wants to make his senpai proud of him. “P-please… n-no more teasing…”

“Oh? Are you that desperate for senpai?” Goro asks with such a sickly-sweet tone, dripping like honey as his fingers prod against his inner linings. He nibbles lightly on the shell of his ear, licking against it before he whispers softly into them, “Was this morning truly not enough for my _slut_ of a kouhai?”

The word ‘slut’ shakes Akira to his very core, his legs almost giving out from how domineering his senpai sounded. The power he has over him borders on the fine line of straight up unhealthy co-dependency ever since he walked the hallways of Shujin Academy, the fresh face transfer student from the country immediately entranced and allured by its Student Vice President. 

It didn’t even take long before Goro really showed his true colours, a wolf in sheep’s clothes waiting for the moment to completely devour him whole. Cornering him in one of the empty club rooms before slamming his lips on him, his gloved fingers tracing each dip and curve that Akira had to offer before his thumbs hook down his pants and underwear. 

Akira isn’t even completely mad, his entire being fuelled on nothing but his senpai’s praises. The way he warms up in just the right ways, a wave of comfort wrapping around him with every mention of his senpai complimenting him on what he’s doing. Whether it be from simple schoolwork or from their many illicit escapades, Akira holds tightly onto every crumb of his senpai fawning over him. 

He feels the blood drip from his bottom lip with how hard he’s biting down, holding back from whining when Goro retracts his fingers, “S-senpai…?”

A moan gets punctured out of him as Goro suddenly sheathes his cock into his hole, leather overriding his taste buds as his senpai shoves his fingers into his mouth. He can barely turn his head before his cheek collides with glass, smushed completely between the train door and Goro himself. His face pales when he realises where exactly they are right now through his muddied mind, notoriously known to be a _rocky_ ride until Aoyama-Itchome station. 

“Don’t give us away,” Goro shushes him as he rocks his hips harder into him, accompanied by each bump on the tracks pushing the head of his cock to just barely brush against his sweet spot. Akira is going insane, sloppily sucking on his fingers so he doesn’t even need to think anymore. “It isn’t long till we get on campus so just hush until then.”

The speed of his thrusts was quick yet calculated, much like himself, finally pressing firmly into his prostate as his free hand grapples on his kouhai’s hips. Akira mutedly wonders if the sound of his hole squelching around Goro’s cock was too loud, immediately replaced with an onslaught of pleasure as his senpai incessantly puts pressure on it. 

“Mm- S-senpai-” Akira manages to sob in between each fingertip, the leather burning into his mouth as the tracks just dig his senpai’s cock just a little deeper. “M gonna cum- S-senpai-”

“Don’t even think about it.”

It's like a curse was placed upon Akira’s soul, his hands clenching as he has to stop from relieving himself straight into his own pants. He can’t disobey his senpai, that’s not an option anymore. He wants to make him happy, that’s all Akira is good for in regard to Goro Akechi. 

“Good boy,” Goro cackles menacingly as he continues to drive into his kouhai, practically only using him to chase his own pleasure. Akira doesn’t mind, as long as Goro will continue to say nice things to him. He’ll be whatever his senpai wants. “My darling Akira, so good for me.”

Shivering from Goro’s tone, all Akira can do is make his senpai feel better in hopes that he’ll take pity on him. Squeezing himself around his girth, his own dick strains against his multi coloured plaid slacks as a pool of his own precum drips onto the floor. 

Akira screws his eyes shut as he chants in his head, _“Hold it, hold it, hold it-”_

“Mmpf!” He shoves one of his hands down his underwear to grip at the base of his weeping dick, his eyes going hazy as he stops himself from cumming. He doesn’t want to let his senpai down. He won’t let his senpai down. “H-hah- S-senpai-”

“Aww, my kouhai is so well-trained,” Goro coos into his ear, thrusting harder into his slippery hole as his hand travels down to grip at his thigh. Spreading his legs apart just a tiny bit, the head of his cock hitting even stronger onto his sweety spot. “Stopping yourself without me even having to say anything. God, I love you Akira.” 

_I love you, Akira._

_I love you._

_Love._

Akira can’t even register anything else as he goes completely numb, his entire body convulsing around Goro’s cock as his own dick throbs in his hand. In the background, he can barely hear the subway announcer, overwhelmed from the sensation of cumming dry from only his senpai saying he loves him. 

The abuse on his hole doesn’t relent, mutedly crying as Goro removes his fingers from his mouth to grip onto his inner thighs, forcing his hips back onto each powerful thrust. He knows when his senpai is at his limit, he gets messier with a slight twinge of wildness as he rams himself into him. 

This was his favourite part, just watching his senpai lose himself because of _him._ Because of how good _Akira_ is making him feel. 

The best compliment of all. 

“Fuck, darling,” Goro grunts as he slams harder, no longer caring for where they are as he bites into the crook of Akira’s neck. He laps up at the blossoming hickey, no doubt will be visible to all the student body to see once they get to school. _Perfect._ “I’m going to feel you up real good, keep it all in for me for the day okay?”

Akira was already nodding in the middle of his sentence, shuddering as a familiar warm sensation completely fills him up. Goro pumps out as much as he has, lightly thrusting into his overstimulated hole as and smirking victoriously at how his kouhai tenses up and milks the rest out of him. 

Just as quickly, Akira is dressed up and proper again. His hair still muffled up and his glasses askew as the train doors open. When the hell did they get to Aoyama-Itchome? He doesn’t recall but his senpai is already hurrying him out, his cum trickling down his legs with every step he took. 

He’s still hard, Goro never let him cum.

Akira just stares up at his senpai, seeing a pleasant smile plastered on his face as he holds onto his hand. There’s no way Goro would actually expect him to keep it inside him all day, right? He opens his mouth to speak but his senpai is quicker, grasping at one of his ass cheeks and inadvertently letting more cum drip down his legs. 

“I said to keep it in all day. Don’t disappoint me now, Akira. _You’re a good boy, right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo again >:3c  
> I was really debating this one bc honestly this one took me the longest for some reason T A T i dont even know how because like??? it's just chikan??? well compared to the rest of them this seemed like something i could do easily but oh well jnfdkg  
>   
> i hope you enjoy none the less, and as always you can see me go braindead over other topgoroweek enteries [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean)  
> 


End file.
